


Wonder

by Dnf_Fan1329



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fandom, George - Freeform, Love, M/M, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, relationship, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnf_Fan1329/pseuds/Dnf_Fan1329
Summary: Dream is left alone at night with his own thoughts that keep him awake. What happens when a close friend can make all of those bad thoughts disappear with just one text? How close can these two get?
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 5





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> *dashes*= Dream’s thoughts unless there is a sound effect!

Dream woke up to the sound of rain tapping on his tinted window. Although, he never actually fell asleep. It was hard, his thoughts surrounded his mind, trapped his mind, like a steel gate, stopping him from sleeping. Dream turned over onto his right side, thinking that maybe it would be more comfortable. It wasn’t. This is how most of his nights went, flopping around exhausted, trying to force his mind to sleep. It just wasn’t possible. *ding* he heard his phone go off and flipped back over onto his left side, facing where his nightstand was. Dream’s eyes adjusted to the bright screen to see a text from his close friend George. His face lit up. Someone was actually awake to save him from his own thoughts? He looked to the top of the screen to check the time, 3:41 AM. What was George doing up so late?  
George: Hey “Dweam”, you still up?  
Dream laughs at the name he was just called  
Dream: Of course I am Gogy, what are you doing up so late?  
George: Ok ok no more of the little nicknames.  
Dream: Started a war you can’t finish Gogy?  
Dream gets a small grin on his face as he sees the little typing bubbles pop up on his screen  
George: Too tired, no energy, eyes closing.  
Dream: If that were the case you wouldn’t be up talking to me  
George: Maybe you’re just THAT important to me Dweam  
George says/types with sarcasm  
Dream: Oh shut up, you never answered my question  
George: I dunno, maybe to many video games? I read that screens keep your mind active hours after you’re done looking at them.  
*my mind is always active*  
Dream: Spending too much time on the internet I see?  
George: It’s our life, how could I not? Why are you still up?  
*too many thoughts*  
Dream: I don’t know, just can’t sleep I guess?  
George: *link* Listen to this, it always helps clear my mind.  
*I didn’t say anything about clearing my mind, is it that easy to tell?*  
Dream clicks on the link and it brings him to a YouTube video called “Shawn Mendes-Wonder (Lyric Video)” The song felt like a breath of fresh air. Almost every single lyric, sentence, word, described how he was feeling in that exact moment. Except for one. “Right before I close my eyes, the only thing that’s on my mind, been dreaming that you feel it too, I wonder what it’s like to be loved by you.” He wish he felt that way about somebody, god he wished somebody felt that way about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There’s a lot more to come!


End file.
